queen_goofandomcom-20200214-history
Ciara Goo
Ciara is the only daughter of Victor and Jane Goo, and their third child in total. Time in Fantastic City(January 2014-January 2015;June 2015-) Arrival in Fantastic City(January 2014) Victor Goo's bratty, con artist daughter arrived in Fantastic City when she was sent to live with Queen Goo. She ended up getting a job as Dylan Stanpatos' secretary at Stanpatos Enterprise, as well as becoming fast friends with Rebecca Rogers, and developing a close relationship with her cousin, Andy Goo. Romance with Dylan Stanpatos(January 2014-October 2014) Things started out pretty rocky between Dylan and Ciara, as they didn't get along when they first met. They began to grow close however when Ciara was helping Dylan try to locate Michael Stanpatos' long lost daughter(Rebecca). The two then decided to date. It wasn't long after they started to date when Dylan ended up "dying" at the hands of his mother, Claudia Stanpatos. Claudia wanted to inject Ciara with the syringe, but instead got Dylan. Once Dylan was "dead", Ciara attempted to move on with her life, even going to a party with Lucas Cambino. It was soon discovered that Dylan wasn't really dead, but instead cryogenically frozen. Once Dylan was brought back to life, he and Ciara picked up where they left off. Things went south between the two of them in October, when Ciara received a text from Dylan saying that he had left town(She didn't know that he was really being held prisoner by The Evil Force). Ciara ended up receiving Dylan's body in the mail a month later. What she didn't know was that after Dylan was brought to the morgue, Madeline Masters injected him with a drug, which revived him. Adventure on Stanpatos Isle(May 2014) Andre Stanpatos had put a plan into motion to take over the world, and Ciara accompanied Dylan, Andy, Rebecca, King Beast, and Queen Goo to Stanpatos Isle to stop him. Claudia was arrested, Andre was presumably killed after falling into a volcano, and Lawrence got away. Imposter Dylan/Pregnancy(September 2014-November 2014) In September 2014, Dylan went to a place called the Acerbi clinic to investigate it, but found himself being knocked out by Wishbone. A man who looked like Dylan returned to Fantastic City in his place, and went home to Ciara. The imposter proposed to Ciara, hoping to swindle her out of her money, and Ciara accepted. Meanwhile, Victor knew that something was off with Dylan, and he discovered Dylan being held captive. Victor brought Dylan home just in time for Ciara's wedding to the double at Club Aqua. The imposter revealed he was Liam Murphy, shot Victor, and then fled by helicopter to the Acerbi clinic, with Ciara has a hostage. Ciara was later rescued, but Liam escaped after being shot. Once Ciara returned home, without Dylan, who she believed had run off on her, she discovered that she was pregnant, and that the baby could be either Dylan's or Liam's. Sabrina's Kidnapping(November 2014) Ciara gave birth to Sabrina, her baby, in November, but before she could run a paternity test, Sabrina was kidnapped! Ciara discovered that Claudia had kidnapped Sabrina, and that she had taken her to Stanpatos Isle. Ciara, along with Andy and Rebecca, went to Stanpatos Isle to find Sabrina, and found Andre standing over her cradle! Andre and Claudia revealed to them that Sabrina was really Andre's daughter, with Kristina Cat(Who was locked downstairs with Lucas at the time). Apparently, Acerbi had knocked Ciara out while she was snooping at the clinic, and she implanted the baby into Ciara, and Ciara had no idea that Acerbi did that. Before Andre could harm Sabrina, he was murdered, and Claudia was arrested, and Ciara was reunited with Sabrina. Dylan's return/Ciara's exit(December 2014-January 2015) Dylan returned in December, without any memory of his past. However, one thing was for certain, he was beginning to develop feelings for Lydia Masters. Ciara realized this, and she took Sabrina and left town. A few months later, it was revealed that Ciara had been arrested for conning someone, and that she was now in prison. Return to Fantastic/Peter's kidnapping(June 2015-August 2015) Dylan and Lydia were now happily engaged, and having an engagement party when Ciara returned to town. Ciara revealed that her going to prison was a cover, and that she was really undercover for the WPA, investigating a group called LION. Ciara said that the operation went wrong, and they discovered she was undercover. Peter Wilson came in to rescue her, but he got captured. Fortunately, Ciara was able to get away. Dylan agreed to help Ciara rescue Peter, and Andy and Rebecca went along for the ride. Once their, Peter was rescued, but Dylan was kidnapped by the chief of LION, and the compound ended up exploding, presumably, with Dylan inside. Ciara mourned his death, but decided to move forward and do everything possible to dismantle LION once and for all. She, Andy, and Rebecca finally came face to face with The Armored Assassin, who was the leader of LION. The Armored Assassin removed his mask, and was revealed to be Jett, a former friend of Dylan and Andy's. Jett was going to kill them, but an alive Dylan showed up and shot Jett, ending LION's reign of terror. Search for Sabrina(August 2015-September 2015) Dylan received a letter in the mail containing a picture of Sabrina being held captive, and he and Andy went off to find her. It wasn't long before Ciara joined the search. The search ended up leading back to The Evil Force, who was the mastermind behind the plot. The Evil Force was killed, and Sabrina was rescued. Dylan and Ciara then shared a goodbye, as Dylan left Fantastic City to go work for the WPA. Rivalry with Alexios Stanpatos/Serial Killer(October 2015-November 2015) In October 2015, Ciara decided to enter a new business venture, it being the fashion industry. She found it to be difficult, as fashion icon Alexios Leventis had just moved to Fantastic City, but she was ready to take him on. One day, a serial killer attacked Ciara at the Goo castle, and Alexios showed up and rescued her, but was stabbed in the process. Ciara was accused of the crime due to the fact that Alexios was in a coma and couldn't clear her name, and she ended up in prison for it. While in prison, Ciara was attacked by another inmate for being related to Andy, the cop who arrested the angry inmate. At the end of November, Ciara stood trial, and was sentenced to 20 years in prison. Before Ciara could be taken back to prison to serve her sentence, Alexios showed up and cleared her name. Romance with Alexios(November 2015-April 2016) After Alexios cleared her name, Ciara began to see him in a new light. The two begin to grow closer, Ciara even brings Alexios to her parents wedding. They eventually become a couple, and Alexios proposes to her on Valentines Day 2015. Ciara however, turned Alexios down, because she thought they were moving too soon. Kidnaped by Andre(December 2015-January 2016) Behind the scenes, Michael Stanpatos had hired Jane to murder Victor. Andre took over the operation after Michael suffered his stroke, and he was furious when Jane backed out of the plan. In order to retaliate, Andre kidnapped Ciara and locked her in the tunnels under the Stanpatos mansion. After Jane was still refusing to cooperate, Andre decided to prove a point and murder Ciara! Just as Andre began to strangle Ciara, Alexios showed up and rescued her, and leaving Andre on the ground. Andre's Murder(February 2016-March 2016) In February, Andre was "murdered", and Ciara was one of the many suspects, along with Alexios, Andy, Rebecca, and Victor. In the end, Ciara was cleared of the murder when it was revealed that Andre orchestrated the entire thing in order to frame one of his enemies. Problems with Alexios(April 2016-) Alexios moved into the Stanpatos mansion after Andre "died", which upset Ciara. She was even more upset when the darkness inside of him began to show. Ciara then told Alexios that she was going to Paris to expand on her fashion business, which angered Alexios. While Ciara was away, Alexios cheated on Ciara with Bethany Wilson. A few months later, Ciara returned to Fantastic, and worked things out with Alexios, unaware that he cheated on her... TRIVIA -Ciara was originally going to have a romance with Lucas Cambino, but that ended up being dropped. -Ciara was going to develop a crush on King Beast, but that ended up being dropped. -Ciara's baby(Sabrina) was originally going to belong to her and Liam.